Knight of the Lake
by jbh14
Summary: HPXNanoha What if in the graveyard that night, rather then duel Harry, Voldemort decided to banish him through time. Harry gains a new life with new friends and new family, will she want to come back, WAIT SHE! SPOILER Harry is Shamal. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Jbh14: Hi guys this is an idea I've had in my head for a while, which is what if one of the Wolkenritter was Harry Potter? Let me know what you think.

**Knight of the Lake**

_Its one of those days again_ thought Shamal, sadly. Meaning it was gonna be one of those days where she would be continuously reminded of her past, by everything she saw or did. For most this wouldn't be a bad thing but for Shamal it was one of the worst kinds of torture. She had been a guardian knight of the Book of Darkness for decades now and unlike the others she remembered every incarnation, every master, every mission that she had ever been a part of and it hurt, because of all the terrible things she had done for her friends and family. And that wasn't even the worst thing.

Not even close.

She didn't just remember all the book's previous incarnations; she also remembered her life before, before she had become a guardian knight, before she had become Shamal. That was the worst thing; remembering the life she had before and wondering what if. What if she hadn't become a knight, what if she hadn't met the other knights, what if…

What if she hadn't been banished through time to the ancient Belkan era and became a knight of the tome, became a new person and discarded her old memories.

She was broken out of her internal monologue by small, but strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind.

"Shamal are you alright?" asked Hayate Yagami, Shamal's current master and close friend. Hayate had noticed a change in all her knights as of late; it had taken her a while but she had eventually got them to admit to having nightmares of there pasts.

All except Shamal.

Shamal turned to face her fifteen year-old master and nodded. "Of course I'm fine Hayate-Chan you worry too much" smiled Shamal. Hayate frowned she wasn't convinced in the slightest, but she was also worried; out of all of her knights she knew Shamal was the one least likely to even think of lying, especially to her. Well there was of course the time when they had been collecting linker cores, but Hayate knew that Shamal had only lied then to spare her fellow knights the pain of lying to there young mistress.

"Shamal I've known you for six years something is definitely wrong"

"Its nothing Hayate-Chan, I'm perfectly fine" Shamal tried again to reassure her, but her master was being just as stubborn as a certain brunette friend of hers.

"Shamal please, I'm your mistress and your friend you can tell me" pleaded Hayate. Those eyes of hers certainly weren't helping Shamal to say no. _Honestly those eyes should be illegal_ thought Shamal.

"Oh alright I might as well tell you, knowing my luck you'll only find out anyway if I don't" agreed Shamal. Hayate let out a little cheer and dragged her blond knight to couch. The two sat down with Hayate laying her head in Shamal's lap, drawing a small smile from the knight of the lake.

"First of all Hayate have you ever heard of a wizard" asked Shamal. Hoping to god she hadn't as it would give Shamal a few more minutes before she released her darkest secret.

"You mean someone who pulls rabbits out of a hat" Hayate's curious eyes shining up at her cutely. Shamal's lips twitched upwards slightly as she tried desperately not to laugh. _If only Malfoy heard that, his reaction would be hilarious _thought Shamal.

"No I mean natural born magic users from Earth" answered Shamal. Hayate's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, so Shamal decided to explain before the girl made her lose control completely. "Wizards and Witches are a type of magic user different to mages or knights. They don't use a magic system as such and have a much more varied assortment of spells"

"Like what?" asked Hayate, curiously. Shamal smiled at her mistress's curiosity, before raising her hand and made sure Hayate could see. Willing a small amount of magic into hand, she whispered

"_Incendio"_

Small flames in her hand appeared; causing Hayate to gasp in shock and Shamal to smile at the look of innocent delight; that was until she heard several gasps from behind her. The flames went out immediately and Shamal spun round, careful not to harm Hayate, and saw Signum, Vita, Zafira and Rein staring at her in shock.

Signum was the first to recover moving swiftly to Shamal's side and grabbing the blond's hand. The knight of the sword examined her friends hand curiously, before looking up at Shamal in confusion. Vita, Zafira and Rein by now had recovered also and had all moved over so they were standing around Shamal and Hayate.

Shamal felt her face heating up, "I'm fine everyone" she insisted.

"Was that wizard magic?" asked Vita, before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

Shamal's eyes widened "How much…?" she trailed off as she saw her fellow knights look down in shame. "You were spying on us" realised Shamal.

"We heard everything Shamal" confirmed Signum, looking up at the blond; "We were worried about you"

"Were really sorry, honest" promised Vita, hoping to god Shamal wasn't too mad at them. The blond knight may have been the most gentle out of all of them; but she also had a mischievous side that could be down right evil. And the blond had the uncanny ability of making you feel incredibly guilty with a look.

Zafira nudged Shamal's hand with his snout, to show he too was sorry, whilst Rein merely kept apologising over and over again. Hayate moved her head from Shamal's lap and looked at Klarer Winds master with concern. When the blond started to shake, they all became prepared for the worst; they certainly didn't expect her to start laughing.

Once Shamal recovered somewhat she gave them all a warm smile to show she wasn't actually mad with them. "I suppose I can let it slide just once, but please don't make ease dropping a habit"

"You're not mad" asked Vita hopefully.

"No I'm not mad" Shamal shook her head. Vita cheered and hugged her round the waist, causing Shamal to close her arms around the smaller red head and smiles to appear on the others faces.

"So I guess you all might as well stay for the rest of my story" suggested Shamal.

"You don't mind?" asked Signum, surprised.

"No I was going to tell you all eventually anyway" confessed Shamal.

Everyone quickly moved to get a seat so they could listen to Shamal. Vita decided to take up permanent residence in the blond's lap, whilst Zafira merely sat on the floor. Rein chose to sit on the coffee table and Hayate took the seat next to Shamal. Signum chose to sit in the arm chair to the left of the couch.

"Right well I've told you about wizard magic, so I suppose you're all wondering how I know any, right?" asked Shamal, receiving nods all round she sighed; "Well the reason is I used to be a witch" Shamal closed her eyes waiting for the explosion of shouts of disbelief and anger, but they never came. Opening her eyes she looked at them all in confusion.

"Shamal were not going to be angry with you, because you kept this a secret" Signum looked at her fellow knight sadly; "although I am a little hurt you didn't tell us, I think I understand why" The others all gave nods of agreement.

"Signum's right, although I am curious as to when you became a witch" Hayate looked at the oldest of her knights in confusion.

Shamal tightened her hold on Vita, who didn't seem to mind and hugged back; that was the first part out of the way, now for the second. "Um… well I was a witch before I became a knight" explained Shamal, the last part having come out in barely a whisper.

"You mean you have memories from before we served Reinforce" asked Zafira, curiously and with just a hint of disbelief.

"Just how much do you remember Shamal" asked Vita.

"Everything"

That single word was said with such conviction, that none of them fought for a moment that Shamal could be mistaken. It also explained why Shamal hadn't been at all bothered when the others discovered they were remembering things from before they met Hayate; because she already remembered everything to do with her past.

After a long silence Hayate turned back to Shamal with one question that was bugging her. "So if you were witch before, why or how did you become a knight?"

"Ah well that's a long story" seeing that none of them seemed to have any thought of leaving, Shamal continued "But it starts with a boy named Harry Potter…"

Jbh14: Ah well that's the first chapter, not sure I'll continue this, it will really depend on how many reviews I get and whether people actually like it. For those of you who are going what about Hermione and Ginny, that will all be explained and Shamal/Harry will go back to the wizards eventually. Let me know what you think and how I could improve please. Bye-Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jbh14: Hi everyone! I have to say this idea has proved more popular then I had thought so I've decided to continue it. I hope you like it :D

_After a long silence Hayate turned back to Shamal with one question that was bugging her. "So if you were a witch before, why or how did you become a knight?"_

"_Ah well that's a long story" seeing that none of them seemed to have any thought of leaving, Shamal continued "But it starts with a boy named Harry Potter…"_

**Knight of the Lake **

"Harry Potter was born on the 31st July 1980 to James Adrian Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. James and Lily were not normal humans by far, they were a wizard and a witch and could do amazing things" Shamal couldn't help but smile when she saw the entranced looks on the faces of her audience. She was really very lucky have such caring and special friends.

"At the age of one Harry and his parents James and Lily, were attacked by a Dark Wizard by the name of Tom Riddle although everyone knew him then as Voldemort. The Potters had known Tom was after them for awhile and they had gone into hiding, but he still found them" Shamal frowned as memories of cruel inhuman laughter and a green light flooded her subconscious.

"Shamal?" Vita's worried voice broke through Shamal's memory clouded mind, bringing her back to the present.

Looking down at the red head, Shamal sent her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Ah I'm sorry everyone, where was I?" she asked.

"How Mouldy-shorts found the Potters" answered Rein. Shamal's lips twitched at the young unison devices name for the supposedly most feared dark lord of all time.

Inwardly laughing she turned her mind back to the task at hand. "Ah that's right thank you Rein" said Shamal and she didn't just mean telling her where she'd been. "Anyway Voldemort found them and James and Lily never stood a chance; oh they tried don't get me wrong. They fought like any parent would for there child, James duelling Tom one on one whilst trying to give Lily enough time to save Harry" Shamal smiled at the mention of her parents sacrifice, they really had loved her. "Lily managed to get upstairs to Harry; unfortunately Tom had put up wards around the property to prevent their escape".

"What are wards Shamal?" asked Hayate, ever curious about any new type of magic. Also she had a feeling she knew where the blond's tale was going and if that was the case she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it too quickly.

"Wards I suppose are the closest wizard equivalent to a barrier" explained Shamal, patiently. "The main difference is that they can be a lot more varied and have many more uses, from wards to block certain methods of magical transport to offensive wards capable of incapacitating or killing what ever triggers them"

"Those sound very useful" said Signum, appreciatively. "Can you make these wards" asked Signum, curiously.

Shamal nodded her head "Some, but not all" she answered. Seeing there confusion she elaborated "Whilst anti-magical transport wards aren't that difficult and I have studied some of the others; I was never taught the more complex ones before I became a knight and didn't have chance to really study them afterwards" the others nodded there heads in understanding. She didn't really feel the need to mention that whilst she may not know many wizard wards, she had amassed quite a mental library of different barriers and spells over her time as a knight. Not that any of them were really that useful against powerful mages or experienced knights like her friends.

"Anyway Lily knew that the chances of her getting out with Harry were very unlikely, so she did something even now no one really knows what, but whatever it was saved Harry's life." Shamal eyes darkened as she recalled the events that led to her parent's deaths. "Voldemort dealt with James and came for Harry, he offered to spare Lily if she handed over Harry, but she refused and he killed her. Tom then went for Harry; but his spell reflected back on Tom destroying his body and leaving Harry with a lightening bolt scar." Shamal grinned as she lifted her blond bangs to reveal a faded lightening bolt scar and the others gasped.

"You-what-when…" stuttered Signum, completely shocked. Finally she managed to get out "How?"

Shamal smiled bitterly "Whilst Voldemort's body may have been destroyed his spirit lingered possessing others until eventually he managed to make a new body for himself" Scenes from the graveyard, Cedric's death and Voldemort's eventual rebirth flooded her vision.

"He came back?" asked Vita, concern for the blond flashing across her face. Shamal merely nodded.

"You were there" It wasn't phrased as a question, but more as a statement as Hayate was pretty sure from what she'd seen that her blond knight had been there.

Shamal nodded again and raised her arm pulling back the sleeve to reveal a scar that started from just above her wrist and stopped just below her elbow. Hayate's eyes narrowed as her anger rose to the surface, no-one pissed off Hayate Yagami for a very good reason and that was even thought she could forgive most things; harm one of her precious knights and there would be no saving you.

Signum felt her anger rise to the surface even though she kept her face impassively calm, if you looked in her eyes you could see the burning rage of the knight of the sword. No-one harmed Shamal, she was the healer of the group and she worked as a buffer between the other knights conflicting personalities. Like their gentle mistress Hayate, Shamal looked after all of them and worried for them whenever any of them went on missions and she was also the one who looked after them when they got hurt. Shamal didn't allow anyone else to treat their injuries, even if she herself was injured. It was an unthinkable thing to harm Shamal, all of the knights felt very strongly about this and from what little they had been able to gleam from some of there recently returned memories was that Shamal was almost always the last to return to the tome and nine times out of ten watched all of her fellow knights die before her eyes, before she died. Because of this all of them worked very hard to make sure she never had to see that again.

Vita growled from her position in Shamal's lap, unlike Signum her anger was not as easily concealed. Shamal was like an older sister to her, she looked after her and comforted her and even though Vita was not truly a child she appreciated the fact that Shamal didn't mind treating her like one when she needed her two and also knowing when she needed to be treated as an adult. She shared Signum's view that no-one harmed Shamal; because she knew that like Hayate-Chan, Shamal disliked fighting and did everything she could to prevent it. They had always tried to keep Shamal out of the fighting because the knight of the lake was not as battle able as Signum and Vita. Vita was ashamed to admit that in a previous incarnation she remembered quite vividly that she had criticised and even attacked Shamal for not being a proper 'knight'. When they had started to regain some of their lost memories she had hoped Shamal would never remember what she had done; but if Shamal had known all this time then that meant Shamal didn't blame her at all. As if sensing her thoughts Vita felt a hand on her head and looked up to find Shamal's face smiling down on her.

_I could never blame you for something like that Vita-Chan _rang a voice in the Iron Hammer Knights head. Vita's eyes widened as all her troubled thoughts were washed away and she made a silent vow to make sure Shamal kept smiling like that.

Zafira growled quietly, although he was not the most emotional of the knights he felt a white hot anger burn in his heart and a need to tear whoever had harmed Shamal to pieces. His fellow Knights and his mistress were his family, his pack, when one of them hurt they all hurt. Earlier on he had smelt Shamal's fear, the fear that they would all abandon her for something so small and it made him remember that despite the strong image she projected Shamal was infact very insecure and fragile. None of them had ever known what had made her that way, but now he was starting to get a very good idea and he didn't like it at all.

Shamal looked at her family and couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across her face, she was very lucky to have such caring people in her life. Noticing that if she left them much longer they were likely to explode from anger even Rein, she decided to continue with her story.

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. _

_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. _

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_

She recited the words that had resurrected her most dangerous enemy with surprising calm after all for her it had been centuries since it had happened and she had made peace with the fact there was nothing she could have done to save Cedric or prevent Tom's resurrection. Olivie had helped her a great deal to come to terms with that. Looking around she noticed the disgusted look on the others faces.

"He used your blood" stated Signum, absolutely disgusted.

"Yes and made himself a new body" Shamal didn't mention that it had also voided her mothers blood protection, after all if the protection was now useless then there was no point telling them about it. "He decided that killing me was pointless and possibly he was afraid of having his body destroyed again so he instead used a ritualistic and ancient spell to banish me through time. In truth it sent me to the Ancient Belkan Empire at a point before the Saint King Unification War"

"You lived in the Ancient Belkan Empire?" asked Hayate, the spark of childhood curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes I did" smiled Shamal knowing full well she'd be quizzed later by Hayate and possibly Yuuno who both had a fascination with the Belkan era as so little was known about it.

"If you were sent through time, then what is you're original time period" asked Signum, curiously.

"Oh about hmm let me see two or three weeks ago, maybe a month at most" answered Shamal, trying very hard not to grin at her friends shocked faces.

"Are you going to go back?" asked Rein, unable to completely keep the hurt she felt at Shamal leaving out of her voice. The others turned to look at Shamal waiting for her answer.

Shamal hesitated with her answer; did she want to go back? Part of her did she knew that; part of her wanted to see her friends again and Sirius her godfather who she missed terribly. However she had sworn her allegiance to Hayate and if she was honest had never really thought about going back, she was completely content with her life and didn't want it to change. And there was the small child like part of her that wanted her family to see the wonders of Hogwarts and wizards magic, even if wizards themselves were less then favourable. Also she didn't want to go back to being the wizarding world's scapegoat; they had turned on her so many times and she wasn't sure whether they were all worth saving.

"Shamal?" a finger poked her head in the head effectively breaking her thought trail.

Looking down at Vita's rather serious face she was curious as to what the young girl had to say. "Whatever you decide we'll support you after all were family, right?"

Shamal stared at Vita for a while before nodding; "Right Vita-Chan" hugging the red head close to her, who happily returned the hug.

The others smiled happily. "I'd quite like to see this wizarding world" stated Hayate.

"Ah I to would like to see it too, where is it Shamal" asked Signum.

"Earth" answered Shamal, happy to be talking about lighter subjects. No sooner had she answered Signum's question then did Shamal feel someone else join in her and Vita's hug.

"Hayate-Chan?"

"If Wizards are from Earth too, then Shamal is also, right?" asked Hayate. Shamal nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Then Shamal can visit wizards friends and show us around the Wizarding world" declared Hayate cheerfully.

Shamal stared at her master, marvelling at her ability to make things seem so simple and easy and carefree. _I wish I could have been more like that at her age _thought Shamal.

"I'd be delighted to show you all around the Wizarding World, although we'd have to go to England as I've never been to Wizarding Japan" said Shamal. Between working for the TSAB and looking after Hayate and the others she had not had the time to ever really explore wizarding Japan.

"That's fine" said Hayate, although she did have an ulterior motive for wanting to go to the wizarding world. She was quite determined to find the people who had led to Shamal's pain and remove them if necessary. They would not harm her again.

Shamal for the first time chose that moment to look at a clock and realised it was incredibly late. "Ahhh it so late we should be in bed" the others quickly vacated the room with Vita and Hayate giving Shamal one last hug before leaving to sleep. Thank God it was a weekend or they'd all be in trouble. Eventually just Shamal and Signum were left in the room.

Shamal stood up and went back to star gazing out the window. Signum came over and wrapped her arms around the blond from behind surprising her. "You seem worried"

It was just a simple fact, but one that carried considerable weight now they were alone.

"I am Signum the wizarding world views me as a scapegoat to their problems, they feel that as their savour I should be there protecting them even if they've betrayed me and I'm fed up!" she really hadn't meant to snap especially not at Signum of all people. "I'm sorry Signum its been a long d…" whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the knight of the sword placing small kisses down the left side of her neck.

"Shhh Little One we'll think of something, they will not use you again" The pink haired Knight had shown no outward reaction to the blond's words, but inside she was seething. How dare those wizards use her Shamal like that, they would pay. However revenge could wait as right Shamal needed her more.

Signum suddenly pulled away and without a word headed for the bedroom leaving Shamal alone.

Signum, Shamal had found was like fire, she completely consumed you and if you got too close she could burn you, but she could also keep you warm and loved and scare away any of the dangers of reality that wished to harm you.

And now Signum had left her devoid of that warmth and suddenly craving it and her.

"Damn Seductress" cursed Shamal under her breath as the pink haired women had completely hijacked her thought process and she just knew she would not be able to think of anything else all night. Klarer Winds master dashed into her and Signum's room, finding the latter already in bed and speedily stripped before climbing into bed with her. Cuddling up to the warm nude body beside her she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. Levantine's master gave the blond a quick peck on the nose and whispered "Goodnight" that caused Shamal's heart to sore.

"Goodnight Signum"

Yes, as long as she had her precious people in her life she could face the wizarding world again. And as long as Signum was there to catch her when she fell and holds her close then she could kill Tom Riddle.

Somehow she found herself looking forward to tomorrow.

Jbh14: Well what did you think, I did spend quite a while trying to work out how to explain Harry's past and decided to just give a brief (Very) overview of it. More of her past will be explained later on, before any of you ask me and yes the Dursleys will get what's coming and then some. Can you say 'Ragnarok Breaker?' Some of the more eagle-eyed readers among you may have noticed was quite a bit longer then my previous. The reason was I just couldn't find an appropriate place to stop. DO NOT expect any future chapters to be this long cause I can honestly say it won't happen.

Anyway please review and Bye-Bye for now. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Jbh14: HI! Welcome to chapter 3 of Knight of the Lake, this is becoming one of my favourite fics to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Levantine's master gave the blond a quick peck on the nose and whispered "Goodnight" that caused Shamal's heart to sore._

"_Goodnight Signum" _

_Yes, as long as she had her precious people in her life she could face the wizarding world again. And as long as Signum was there to catch her when she fell and holds her close then she could kill Tom Riddle. _

_Somehow she found herself looking forward to tomorrow. _

**Knight of the Lake**

_I opened my eyes to a black void of nothing, but myself and a Silver haired women floating a little bit away from me. The woman had red eyes that stared into your very soul and gave the impression of some sort of demon. Her outfit consisted __of __a plain black mini-dress with a gold__band__around her waist, two more crossing over her chest, and a red belt around her neck. Also she was wearing fingerless gloves, and armoured black boots with socks of two different lengths. The women had an otherworldly and almost inhuman look about her which seems fitting in my mind._

"_Once again you are the last to return to me my gentle knight of the lake" commented the Silver haired women. Her voice as well had an otherworldly aspect to it. It was also very gentle and seemed to hold a great deal of affection for the blond before her._

"_Yes Night-Chan I was" I said affectionately. Unlike the over knights I remembered her true name 'The Tome of the Night Sky', which over the years I had known her I had shortened her name to a more affectionate title. I was the only one who called her it or anything close to her true name; everyone else just calls her the 'Book of Darkness'. _

_Night floated over to me with a sad smile. "Out of all my knights you are the one who suffers the most to hold the others together, perhaps next time you should let loose a bit more" her tone was gentle and I knew she was just looking out for me. However I had also noticed the anger that had briefly danced in her eyes; one of her precious knights was hurting and there was nothing she could do._

_Despite this I still managed to say "No", by let loose she meant release the seals on my magic and destroy anyone who stood in our way. And I couldn't do that, less for myself and more for the others; even now it was hard work to prevent them from becoming mindless killing machines, but if they saw me the gentlest of the knights go on a mindless rampage then if would become even more difficult, maybe even impossible._

_The black dress I was wearing suddenly dissolved into nothing causing me to shiver slightly. Not that it was cold here or warm really, in fact I'm pretty sure this place doesn't even have a temperature, but the sensation of my clothes dissolving was like cold water running across my bare skin. The dress was quite lovely definitely one of my better armours over the years, then again our master this time had been a gentleman, insane but still a gentleman. _

_Thinking of my previous master caused me to remember the reason why I was here in the first place. "We failed to fill your pages again"_

"_Do not pretend it bothers you when I know it does not" commented Night, amusement lacing her icy voice. _

_She was right of course I had no intention of filling her pages and letting her go berserk. Not that I really cared about the lives of people of the planet their master had resided on, she did not know them and they could very well of deserved the destruction the knights had brought them. However I did care about Night-Chan, I knew she derived no pleasure from the completion of her pages; as once they were filled her defense program would destroy everything on the planet and murder their master. Then she would simply reconstruct herself on another planet and this would start all over again as it had done hundreds of times already. _

_I opened my mouth to say something else to her, but was unable to as I found I suddenly had no mouth to speak with. My body was once again dissolving as my consciousness returned to slumber until I was awakened again. Once again the power of the tome consumed me, suffocating me, blocking all of my senses; to anyone else this would be terrifying; but to us, her precious knights, this was a welcome darkness. _

"_Sleep my gentle knight and I will awaken you first as I always do. Sleep and dream of better times with our TRUE master" _

Shamal shot up out of bed breathing heavily. It had been quite some time since she had had one of those dreams. Placing a hand over her heart she tried desperately to calm her frantic heartbeat. If she was honest there were worse things she could have dreamed about then that. Meridian instantly sprung to mind and she quickly grabbed those memories and shoved them to the back of her mind and locked it in a safe, wrapped it in chains and dropped it in a pit of lava. Those were memories she did not need to be thinking about.

A small smile made itself known as she thought about Night-Chan's now Reinforce's last words in her dream or rather her memory. Their 'TRUE' master as Night-Chan put it meant Olivie, someone she knew to be dead. At the time Night-Chan only saw Olivie as their true master, that had changed when they had all met Hayate; but she knew she and Night-Chan would always carry a special place in their hearts for that heterochromia blond.

Lying back down next to Signum she felt the knight of the sword's arms close around her and pull her close. She chuckled lightly; even in her sleep Signum was so cute. With a warm body beside her she quickly slipped back into the realm of dreams and nightmares.

_His body ached, he was pretty sure at least half his bones were broken and his head hurt terribly. He didn't need to open his eyes to know he was back to being tied to that tombstone. Why couldn't he be dead? Why couldn't Tom have just killed him? He didn't care about Tom's vendetta against muggleborns and muggles; he just wanted to be left in piece. Didn't he deserve that after every thing he'd given up? His parents, his childhood, and now it seemed his life. _

"_Do you think I am going to kill you Harry" spoke a soft yet amused voice. _

_He opened his eyes to see Voldemort standing a few meters away from him. The DE was standing around them in a circle. Or rather they were standing around a large chalk-based circle. A huge circle had been drawn around him and Voldemort with ruins all along the inside. He frowned, he couldn't think of a reason for this, he knew ruins were a source of powerful and destructive magic; so why had Tom drawn such a large array that must have taken hours to prepare?_

"_I see your wondering what this is all for Harry" stated Voldemort, unable to contain his glee. "You see Harry before you were born a prophecy was made, a prophecy concerning a child with the power to defeat me" _

_A PROPHECY, he screamed mentally. That was why Tom was after him; that was why his parents were dead; because of the feeble ramblings of some loon._

"_I see your beginning to catch on Harry, Yes the prophecy was the reason I came for you that night. And from that prophecy I have now theorised that as long as you live, I can never ever Die!" Voldemort laughed madly. _

_He stared at Voldemort in disbelief, how the hell one came to the conclusion that by keeping the child who could kill you alive, you would never die, he didn't know. He knew Voldemort was off his rocker and had been for some time, his first year had proven that; but this, this was sheer lunacy. _

_Story of his life, right._

_Voldemort's gaze suddenly became incredibly focused as he started chanting. He assumed it was Latin the dark lord was chanting; as he couldn't really see Tom learning Egyptian and since Latin was the language most spells used in Europe were in. Suddenly the ring around him and Tom started to glow and I was suddenly unable to care much about what Tom was saying, because of something else…_

_Pain._

_Such a simple word and somehow it was inadequate to be used to describe what he felt now. Being kicked, that was painful. Fooling from his broom, that was painful. The Cruciatus curse, which was sheer agony, definitely painful. But this, this was worse, far worse. Worse then anything even the unforgivable torture curse could do. This went beyond pain, beyond anything he had ever felt, beyond the physical world's definition of pain. It felt as if his entire body was boiling, his insides melting, his very soul being pulled at its very core. The Cruciatus felt like a million white hot knives being pressed into every part of your body, but this felt like a trillion white hot knives being ruthlessly stabbed into each limb, simultaneously. _

_Whatever Voldemort was doing continued to torture him for what felt like millennia and he tried his hardest to hold on to something, anything. He would not end up like Neville's parents, he would keep his mind and he would survive, if only to stop more orphans from ending up like him and Neville; without their parents because of a mad man named Thomas Marvolo Riddle._

_His vision began to go black as whatever Tom was doing started to come to a close, the last thing he heard was the dark lord's insane laughter and then utter silence. _

Shamal woke to someone holding her tightly and wetness on her cheeks that she realised meant she had been crying. Looking up she saw Signum was the one holding her and had a look of deep concern and utter fear. She knew the fear came from the thought of losing Shamal. Sensing others in the room, she found that Hayate, Vita, Rein and Zafira had all joined them. They all sported looks of great concern and terrible anger. Concern for their friend and anger towards whoever had caused Shamal to have such terrible nightmares.

"I fine everyone, it was just a nightmare" assured Shamal, trying to ease her friends concern. Nightmares were nothing new for her, if you didn't have nightmares after some of the things she had done then you didn't deserve family like hers. Although it had been a while since she had dreamed of that night in the graveyard, obviously revealing her past had stirred her more terrible memories.

"We heard you scream and you were crying and, and…" Vita babbled hysterically. The youngest knight was incredibly worried about her big sister and also eager to hunt down whoever had caused her so much pain and introduce them to Graf Eisen.

Shamal moved out of Signum's embrace and opened her arms for Vita. The red head didn't even hesitate and threw herself into the knight of the lake's arms. Shamal's arms closed around the young girl and hugged her close. She had a very good idea why Vita was so scared.

"I'm not going away little sister, not now, not ever"

Vita looked up at the blond to see a gentle smile and felt herself smile back. When she had heard Shamal's scream she had thought that Voldy person or someone had come to take Shamal away. How Shamal had known what she was feeling she didn't know, but she was glad she did.

"And if you want I'm sure I could… _introduce_ you to a few of the people who would rather I stay in England; I'm sure you could talk _sense_ into them" Shamal grinned evilly, a grin that was matched by Vita. The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them. And who was really gonna believe some of the most powerful purebloods were taken down by a red-head gothic loli with a big talking hammer?

After everyone had made sure she was fine and she had just had a nightmare, and after Hayate had fussed over her blond knight some more; they all went back to sleep in their own rooms.

Shamal sighed and curled up next to Signum who had wrapped her arms around her lover. Signum pulled the covers over the two of them making sure Shamal had half the covers. The blond chuckled at how cute Signum could be at times when she thought she was alone; unfortunately Signum had picked up her thoughts through their mental bond and blushed furiously.

Shamal grinned and kissed Signum on the nose, enticing another blush from the pink haired women. Yup, definitely cute!

Jbh14: Once again I had trouble finding a place to stop, but I think this chapter turned out okay. I'm still not sure if I liked how the graveyard scene turned out, but it was the best one I could write without spending a whole chapter on just that one scene. I wrote this chapter whilst listening to the doctor who specials album which I think helped somewhat. Music tends to do that for me when it comes to any sort of writing or homework. This chapter was originally going to open with a memory of Shamal talking with Olivie, but I've decided to save that for later. For those of you who don't know Olivie Segbrecht was the last Saint King and the one who ended the Saint King Unification war; she is also the one whose blood was used to create Vivio (Technically Olivie's clone). In this fic Olivie and Shamal will have been close, but I'm not telling you how close. The next chapter will hopefully take place in Diagon alley and involve Gringotts and lordships, but ill say no more.

Please Review (Puppy Dog Eyes) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Jbh14**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been pretty hectic round here. Hope you enjoy.

_After everyone had made sure she was fine and she had just had a nightmare, and after Hayate had fussed over her blond knight some more; they all went back to sleep in their own rooms. _

_Shamal sighed and curled up next to Signum who had wrapped her arms around her lover. Signum pulled the covers over the two of them making sure Shamal had half the covers. The blond chuckled at how cute Signum could be at times when she thought she was alone; unfortunately Signum had picked up her thoughts through their mental bond and blushed furiously. _

_Shamal grinned and kissed Signum on the nose, enticing another blush from the pink haired women. Yup, definitely cute! _

**Knight of the Lake**

A group of four headed straight for Gringotts after entering Diagon Alley, through the leaky cauldron. This in itself was not really that unusual; but the people that made up that group certainly were a bit odder.

Leading the group was a blond woman of around twenty-two with bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a green hoody that matched her eyes and blue jeans that clung to her nicely. In each ear she had a large oval shaped earring and a gold bracelet on each wrist. To complete the outfit she had on her feet, white and green striped trainers. Her whole outfit screamed muggle, but everyone who laid eyes on her knew she was no muggle; her very presence practically screamed power and if that wasn't enough then her companions only backed it up even more. Her bright cheerful smile only made her presence even more disconcerting.

Next in the group was brunette of around fifteen, who had ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white jumper with black jeans combo. Her hair was cut short and had two hair-clips, one red, and one gold in her hair. On her feet was a pair of black and white trainers. Around her neck was a gold pendant with a cross like insignia on it and in her arms was an unusually blue puppy with white highlights in his fur and striking red eyes. The young girl had a look of childish wonder and awe on her face making her obviously new to Diagon alley; but was still able to keep up with the blond in front with little difficulty.

The third of there group was a red-head around eight with blue eyes and her hair in two braids that reached down to her waist. The first word that came to anyone's mind when they saw her was cute; however that image was blown out of the water quite quickly when they noticed the black skull and crossbones on her t-shirt and the black jeans she was wearing. She also had on black trainers and had a pendant around her neck that looked like a small red hammer. She too had a look of childish wonder on her face when she looked at certain things like the racing brooms or the joke shop 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes', but it would quickly morph into a look of disgust at things like the apothecary or a shop that seemed to sell talking mirrors and other items that complemented you when you touched or looked at them. Honestly how vain could wizards be?

The last member of the group of four was a pink haired woman with crystal blue eyes. The most unusual of the four, her was hair was done up in a high ponytail with the strands of hair that would normally frame one's face done up in crisscross braids on either side of her head. The woman's face remained expressionless as she observed the wizarding world with narrowed eyes; her gaze sweeping over everything and everyone analysing them and filing what she found for later. Unsurprisingly most Wizards and Witches chose not to meet her gaze or even come within several meters of her, her presence unnerving them a lot. Her choice of clothing was similar to the blond leading the group, black jeans and black and pink trainers, but she wore a blouse instead of a hoody like the blond and no noticeable jewellery apart from a small white sword on a chain around her neck.

The moment the four entered Gringotts, everyone in Diagon alley let out the breath they didn't even know they were holding. Something about those four was awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

Shamal couldn't help but grin once she was safely within Gringotts' walls. Not only were the wizard's and witch's obvious discomfort in her family's presence hilarious; but also the familiar and welcoming feel of the magic contained within the bank was wonderful, especially for her as it had been so long since she had felt it and she was more sensitive to magic now.

Her family's look of wonder was pretty special to her too.

With a smile she made her way to the nearest teller with her family close behind. The goblin on duty had the same scowl as every other teller, but there was something very familiar about him. Taking a look at the name plate on the desk made her smile widen slightly.

"Good morning Griphook"

Griphook looked up in surprise at the unusually polite and cheerful voice. "Same to you, how may I help you Miss…" Her polite voice was a welcome change so he might as well be polite back.

"Yagami, Shamal Yagami. Griphook would it be possible to conduct our business in private sir; oh and could someone assist my family as well?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he replied "Of course Miss Yagami, but it will cost you, is that alright?"

The blond nodded.

Griphook led Shamal down a series of corridors and corners after calling a teller to assist the Yagami family. Shamal wasn't worried at all, she had instructed Hayate on how to deal with Goblins. Although given her young mistress's personality, she could easily have the entire goblin nation on her side by the time she got back.

That was assuming the bank was still standing.

Griphook led her into a tastefully decorated Victorian looking office with traditional wood furniture and a modern leather couch. The ornate fire place was a nice touch too. The only thing amiss really was the lack of windows. Shamal assumed that was because she was sure they were underground, though only Griphook knew how far.

Once they were seated Griphook got straight down to business. "So what do you wish to keep quite Miss Yagami?"

The blond turned a critical eye on his office much to Griphook's bemusement, before turning back to bank worker. "I surprised you don't recognise me Griphook" she grinned at his look of confusion, "Well that's alright it has been a few years, I suppose the best place to start would be my full name"

The Goblin teller wasn't sure whether to be scared or not when a terrifying and strangely familiar grin came over his clients face.

"My name is Shamal Harrison James Potter-Yagami, it's a pleasure to see you again Griphook, and I hope you've been well"

**Jbh14**: So thoughts anyone? This isn't the longest chapter I've ever done, but I wanted to include the next part in one chapter.

Anyone have any families they'd like to see Shamal having a role in? Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fay, etc.

I hope to have another chapter out soon, but my real life as usual will probably get in the way. Thank you for all your support and wonderful reviews.

PS – In particular a big Thank you to Gear-2557 for your constant support and excellent ideas, you have been most kind. I hope to implement some of them soon :D


End file.
